Snapshot Memories
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Claire wants a picture of him, but he won't budge. She tries everything except the obvious. Now she has one last chance before she leaves. One Shot *Another look at that part in Bitter Blood*


**So for those of you who have read BB remember when Claire was talking to her mother and saying that she got that memory book full of pictures from babyhood to now and of the gang and she had said 'Suddenly it reminded her that she'd never taken a picture of Myrnin…..and now maybe she never would.' So I was thinking since she has to help him rebuild the whole town via 'Frank' she could maybe somehow get a picture of him. Well here's how I see it. (Also since it's a one shot the only song I am listening to and hope you will to is What You Want by Evanescence beautiful song)**

Myrnin

I dodged the flash of light just in time. The ticking of the camera had warned me to get out of the way. I waited a few minutes before I went back over to check on it. I pulled the book out and the camera's timer began to go off. I wonder who set it up. Why would they set it up? Had I done something to be monitored? No this was a still frame camera. At that moment Claire walked in and ran over.

"Hey did it work?" Well found out the 'who' part.

"Why did you set that up? I thought it was a light bomb." I scowled and she was unfazed reaching up to grab it. She looked and the screen and it was her turn to scowl. She then looked at me.

"I just want a picture please?" I shook my head.

"I don't take good pictures." I looked at the book in my hands. "Now come on time to get to work." She put the camera in her pocket and I turned around to the chair. I sat down and opened the book. I saw her move out of the corner of my eye and a light soon after. I luckily saw her before and out the book in front of my face, "I told you I don't take good pictures." She groaned.

"For you red eye is normal." She put it back in her pocket and sat down waiting for me to explain.

"Grab that vial on the counter." She walked off and came back holding four of them. "Just that one." I pointed to the one in her farthest right hand.

"Well this would have been easier if you specified." She groveled putting the rest of them back and sitting back down with the one.

"Oh that's right you humans haven't had the ability to use telepathy, yet." I shrugged. "Now drink it." She stared in shock.

"You know my rule. Nothing goes into my stomach unless I know what you have done to it, or it is sealed." She held it out in front of her with a look of disgust. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you honestly think I would try to poison you?"

"Not on purpose no, but you never know with you." She looked from the vial to me. "How about a deal."

"I don't make deals. Drink." She groaned looking at it through the top spout.

"You kill me I give Eve right to stake you." I waved my hand not really caring. She took it and holding her nose downed it in one gulp. She made a sour face then brightened. "Hey what was that?"

"Raspberry extract." She sniffed it again. The red diminishing as she tried to get the last few drops.

"It's like chewing gum without the sticky gum part. Can we make that?" I smirked and stood up.

"Sure come on." I put the book down and stood up fluidly flitting to the other side of the table. I cleared a space and there was that ticking again. I ran to the other side of the room as the flash went off. "Hey!" I snapped and she scrunched up her face.

"Just one picture." She held up her index finger and I shook my head.

"No and I mean it." I sat there waiting to see what she would do next and finally walked over to the table. "Okay hand me the raspberry extract."

Claire

I will get a picture of him if it's the last thing I do. He was just being selfish. It was for the greater good. I wanted a picture of him before I went off to MIT. And that is what I was going to get. We began on the non chewy gum solution and I kept sneaking glances at my camera and fixing it. I turned off the timer for sure. That had to be why he had such a fast reaction. I tried again when he was holding up a vial. I only managed to get him to toss the vial and run away. I put it away tinkering away at the camera again. It was like trying to get the perfect picture of a baby deer. He eventually came back looking grouchy.

"Oh quit it if you just let me get a picture that'll be it no more." I pleaded. He scowled. "Fine be that way. I'll get one. Eventually." We worked for hours on the extract and it was finally done when I had to leave.

"Go ahead and take it." I looked at him for a moment and couldn't decipher if he meant the solution or the picture and he held up the bottle.

"Oh okay thank you." I opened the portal to my house and stepped through. Eve was walking past and jumped a bit.

"God I hate when you do that." She held her chest.

"Good thing I'm not God. Hey I made you something." I held out the bottle and she eyed it suspiciously.

"Is it going to kill me?" I rolled my eyes, but chuckled.

"No come on take a sip." I wiggled it and the red solution wrung around the bottle.

"Fine if I die I'm giving Shane rights to my clothes." She joked and I laughed a bit. She took the bottle from my hand and opened it. The smell is worse than the taste and she looked at me with her face scrunched up. "You are trying to kill me I knew it. Michael!"

"No I know the taste is so much better than the smell. Very misleading we don't know how to change the smell." She took a deep breath and put the bottle to her lips taking a small taste. It was sour at first then looked at the bottle in amazement. "Never mind Michael she is just trying to kill me with this delicious drink!" She called behind her as he came down the stairs. "God what the hell is this?"

"The mixture that you put into gum. The flavorings and stuff." I moved my hands around to show stuff.

"Oh my god. If you killed me now I would die happy." She eyed Michael. "Not literally." She took another sip and handed it to Michael. He sniffed it and recoiled with force.

"Oh god that smells like death." He put it to his lips though.

"You would know." Eve and I said at the same time. We chuckled a bit as he displayed the same expression as Eve when she first tasted it and then proceeded to utter shock.

"That is really good." He took a gulp and I reached for it.

"Eh eh I want to save some for Shane." He gave me a scowl and handed over the bottle. I grabbed the cap from Eve and shut it tight. I put it in my bag to make sure no one else got to it and noticed for the first time Eve was holding a bag. "Hey what's that?"

"Dinner." She replied simply and we began to set up the table. Shane walked in shutting the door with his foot since his hands too were full.

"I'm home." He called and Eve replied.

"Regretfully." We smirked as he shot her the finger and she re-gifted the generosity. We all sat down and Shane gave me a hug and a kiss before we all began to dig in. Tonight's special. Tacos. When life was getting you down rely on Chico's to fatten and clog your arteries. If the vamps won't kill you the calories in these tacos will. We all started on seconds with not a word uttered. No one wanted to waste a second in case someone else took the last taco. Finally it was down to Michael and Shane as they were polishing off the last few boats of hot sauce. Eve and I sat watching in amazement. "You're going to have a stroke….Well Shane will. Michael you'll just be dead either way." They smiled and continued to eat. We both shook our heads and began to clear the table. We were already done. They weren't. We sat on the couch and put in a movie. We heard dishes being put away, but we didn't get up to help. They both came and sat down. Michael by Eve Shane by me. I got up and remembered the drink. I ran over and grabbed it.

"Here. Try this." I held it out to him and he gave the same look we all shared seeing it for the first time. We all encouraged him and he took a sip. His face stayed sour not even changing to the changing warm flavor.

"God what is that? You're trying to kill me?" We looked in shock and I tried a bit. The sour taste hit my tongue then dulled to bitterness. Then finally to nothing at all.

"What?" I gave it to Eve and we all tried it the same outcome. "Maybe it's actually like gum. It is so much better fresh." I looked over at him. "Seriously." Eve and Michael both spouted their agreement. I sat back down and I tried to finish watching the movie, but I fell asleep thinking about traps to lay to try and get a picture of Myrnin.

xXx

I woke up in my bed to my alarm. It was Saturday and I forgot to reset the time. I was wrapped up in Shane's arms and I shrugged him off.

"Do you have to go to work? It's just a picture." I ignored him trying to methodically fix the imperfections in my plan. "Not like it even matters." I murmured under my breath. I grabbed my clothes and ran out to get in the shower. I walked in and zombie like began to get ready for the shower. There was a knocking on the door. "Come on stay home. It's just a picture." Shane said through the other side.

"No I think I've almost got him this time. And it's not just a picture it's a memory. It's a snapshot that, despite others around him, will never change." There was a mumble from the other side I couldn't here than a slam on the door. It sounded like a fight. I put my robe on and opened the door. Eve was holding Shane's collar with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you say that Shane. She's right. It's not just some photo it's a memory if you can't appreciate that then you can deal with that yourself do _not _call her that." She stepped back and smacked him before wiping her eyes and walking down stairs, ratty hair and all. He turned to apologize and I slammed the door on his face. I heard cursing and I threw the shower on scalding. I stepped in discarding my robe to the floor. My skin was turning a bright red color, but I didn't care. Ten minutes later, showered and fresh I stepped out. The steam wafted out of the door when I opened it like a wispy tidal wave. My skin was trying desperately to return back to its normal pinkish hue, but the recovery was going slowly. I changed hurried and stepped out of my room shoving past the broad shoulders that tried to embrace me.

"Go away. I'm leaving and be surprised if I come back tonight." He stopped.

"I'm sorry okay it just slipped out – "

"Yea and my foot is just going to slip out on your face." I slammed the door and made my way to his lab. I carefully walked into the black that consumed his little hidey hole and stalked my way to the door. I slowly opened the door and made my way down quiet as a mouse. He probably already knew I was here, but it was mostly for my own precaution. I set my bag down carefully checking my pocket quickly to make sure I hadn't forgotten it. I didn't thank god and snooped around. He wasn't in my sight, but that doesn't mean he wasn't here. I looked all around and saw he wasn't there at all. He had to be hiding. I did set up many cameras around here. It was not an easy feet, but with some help from Hannah, Eve, and Michael it was easier. I began checking all of them and he had managed to dodge every single one of them. I scoffed and turned around looking down at the camera screen flipping through. I was going to walk, but a solid figure was in the way. I squeaked not expecting him to be there. I jumped slightly and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay? I told you. I don't take photos." He gave a matter of fact smile.

"Yea I'm fine. I will get you trust me I always do." I smirked defiantly. He dropped his hands once he was satisfied I was okay and walked away hands clasped behind his back. I walked forward putting the camera away. "And is there any way to make the flavor last longer, and get rid of the gross misleading smell on the gum flavoring." I walked closer as he began clearing the lab table. He held up something and tossed it behind him. It hit the floor with a thud and didn't break at all. It rolled until it hid underneath one of the bookshelves. I stared at him across the table. He was murmuring to himself as he swiftly cleared away a space. He tossed another vial and it stuck to his hand. I giggled and he gave me a look as his hand waved up and down to try and shake it off. I watched him for a little bit before I helped. "Alright stay still." He growled at the container then sat down on the floor Indian style. He stared at it for along minute as though if he stared at it long enough it would fall off from his smoldering gaze. I sat down same as he in front of him and reached for his hand.

"It might stick to you as well." He held out his palm, or in this case vial, up. I pulled a glass cleaner out from my back pocket one I used for the camera lenses and with my empty hand grabbed the back of his hand holding it steady. I wrapped my thumb and middle finger around his wrist. _Curse you tiny hands_. I put the clothe over the vial and made sure it stuck and there was none showing, so it wouldn't stick on me.

"Alright on three." He nodded counting with me. "One, two…" I ripped it off and he yelped.

"That's not how you count to three." The vial was held in the clothe all wrapped up.

"Yea but if I did it on three you would have tensed preparing for it and yada yada." I waved my hand in the air rolling my eyes. He held up his hand inspecting it then watching as it healed from the major skin damaged. He held his hand out to me.

"It burned off my finger prints." He pouted scrunching up his face. I laughed.

"Don't worry if anyone asks for you identification you can just flash fang. You're already dead." He scowled cradling his hands.

"I was very attached to them." I laughed at his pun.

"Pun intended right?" He looked at me perplexed.

"What pun?" I laughed again. I caught my breath and groped for his hand. He pulled it against himself. "No you laughed at my pain." His lip quivered and I knew that was for show.

"I thought I remember you telling me you don't feel it, or no, you have lived so long you can ignore it?" I turned my head up knowing I may as well have him.

"That's not the point. It's the principle involved." I scoffed.

"Principle you can barely dress yourself and you're babbling about principles." With his newly healed hand he poked my chest.

"I do not see the correlation to principles and clothing attire." I looked up to the left.

"I could think of a few." I smirked and his eyes narrowed. I put a finger to my chin making humming noises. "Well none that you actively participate in, but they are out there." He looked interested in.

"What? I participate in most night time activities, cave dwelling, retaliation rock throwing initiation to the odd night crew television host…" He too put a finger to his chin thinking.

"I'm not even going to ask on that one." I smirked.

"…RRTI for short, spider hunting, spider collecting…" I shivered. "…alive of course…" I gagged. "…oh what else? Oh yes night riding always fun." He looked back at me with a crooked grin.

"You are a terrible liar." He shrugged. A few stray strands fell into his eyes and I unconsciously leaned forward pushing them back. My face was inches from his and I could feel the cool wave of air omitting from him. Normally his breath was nonexistent, but now I felt the light fresh feather touches of his pants on my lips. My hand froze mid-push of his hair and my other arm rest at his right side. My heart hammered in my ears and mind and I knew he too could hear it. His hand slowly glided up my side to the nape of my neck and we both leaned into each other. My lips shivered over his and he closed the distance. It was careful, fragile at first, as though it was a dream and if we pressed too close it would melt away. His other hand reached around to grab my back to keep me from losing my balance. It started to get heated fast. I moved my legs to straddle him. Slyly I ran my hand down the length of his body to his abdomen and slowly worked my way back to my pocket. Despite his constant cool temperature he shivered. I reached the final distance into my pocket carefully, painstakingly slow pulled out the camera. I quickly set it to multi shot and hit the snap button. I smiled against his lips and I had to pull away for a breath and to put the camera back in my pocket. He looked at my hand and pursed his lips.

"You are a terrible person." He looked back at me and I shrugged wrapping both of my arms around his neck crushing my lips on his. Seconds, that felt like eternity, later I pulled away for another breath.

"In Morganville that's a compliment." He growled softly and pressed on with our 'night time activities'. The best part? I got my picture. And a woman always gets what she wants. Maybe a little bit on the side as well to spice up the victory.

**Hello I hoped you liked it. I know you want the body snatchers I'M GETTING THERE if these other things are clogging my productivity and imagination than the only rational thing to do is unclog the faulty faucet. That is what I'm doing okay then that will leave the imagination to come flowing freely into your computer as my gift to you. Ya Dig?**


End file.
